The Unknown Threat
by ajoytowrite
Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own.  While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out.  Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic Bullet".
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: For this story, does anyone mind if we just say that Ashley was called away for a spur of the moment transfer and JJ is on her way back in? Let's just roll with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has liked this series! Gotten tons of requests to continue it. Sorry I have been away for so long. I don't think I have uploaded since July. I'm a med student, so life is kind of hectic as you can guess. I was holding back publishing this because I only have two chapters written. That being said, updates will probably take a while. I'll shoot for once a week right now. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy. Please R&R. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Previously in "Physics Magic…Bullet"

A muscular man with grey peppered hair stood watching the team of profilers leaving the building through binoculars on a nearby rooftop. He wore a black suit that would not have looked out of place within the building itself. He sighed as he remembered the details of his objective. Again he looked at the team as they got into two black SUVs. The last to get in was his true target: a tall, thin, young man with brown hair…his name was Dr. Spencer Reid.

Now:

The scene that spread before the team was a brutal one. They entered the old apartment building through the narrow entrance. The blood trail started in the hallway beside a sting of mail boxes while smears along the wall and droplets on the floor extended to apartment 1D toward the back. Crossing the threshold of the apartment, their senses were met with the overwhelming metallic smell of blood. The living room was small as they piled in with the CSU and officers on scene. Red covered most of the surfaces of the room.

"Agent Hotchner," a shorter man acknowledged him with a firm handshake, "Thank you for coming so quickly. As you can tell, this is really brutal. We don't see them like this very often."

"Thank you for calling us in, Detective Bereze. What can you tell us?" Hotch replied. He didn't know much on the details on such short notice, only that the local senior homicide detective had called asking for help after two murders.

"Well, unfortunately not much. The victim here is believed to be the renter, a 43 year old white male named Dr. Jeremiah Welch," Bereze answered.

"Believed to be?" Morgan asked.

"Uh…there is not much left of the body. Probably going to need dentals to officially identify him." The man gestured toward behind the couch. The team moved around to get a view and were met with a truly gruesome site.

The man had clearly been beaten to death. His entire face and body were swollen and marked with cuts. He looked unrecognizable as his eyes were swollen over completely. Reid crouched next to the dead man.

"Looks like he was struck repeatedly with a sharp hard object." Reid's gazed continued to comb the body, "Based on the pattern of the marks, its looks like brass knuckles."

"That's what our guys thought too. Poor guy got jumped coming in the main building door, likely tried to escape to his apartment. The beating continued here."

Rossi spoke up from the other side of the room, "He was waiting for the victim to come in."

"That combined with the ferocity of the beating indicates he was targeted specifically. This was personal," Prentiss offered.

Blood was literally dripping down the curtains.

Hotch moved his eyes from the mangled body back to the detective, "What did this man do for a living?"

"Believe it or not he was a professor at Georgetown; physics department. Apparently he was well-liked on campus and is active in quite a few clubs."

The team let this detail sink in. It was Morgan that asked the most obvious question, "How does a physics professor piss someone off this bad?"

"We haven't got a clue. Talked to the neighbors. They all say that he was a friendly guy; kept to himself a lot. Worked long hours at school and often came home and worked some more. Not many visitors through," Bereze responded.

Reid stood over the body, talking as he thought. "It takes a lot of strength to actually beat someone to death, even with the knuckles. And if you look at the marks on the body, these marks here," he gestured toward the left shoulder exposed through the ripped shirt, "there is more stress on the left side of the mark. While on the face here there is more stress on the right knuckle."

"There were two assailants," Rossi stated.

"Makes sense," Prentiss added. "This was fast and brutal. It would have taken two people to do this and get out before anyone could even figure out what was happening."

Morgan looked at Bereze, "Did the neighbors hear anything? This would have caused a hell of a racket."

"No, it's a quiet building in general. This is a back hallway, helped to muffle the sound a bit. The guys were in and out before anyone in the building even registered something was wrong. The older lady in 1B heard the main door slam and came out to find the blood. She was the one to call the police."

Hotch remembered the original phone conversation, "Did you say there was another victim?"

Bereze nodded, "We had another body a few months ago. A former marine that was running a basketball program at the local community center. He was stabbed 12 times one night after-hours at the center."

"What makes you think they were related?" Morgan asked.

Bereze, who was still wearing gloves made his way over to the body. He pulled up the tattered edge of the professor's shirt to reveal something cut into the skin. "They both had one of these marks."

Rossi squinted from across the room, "What is that?"

Reid answered, "It's the symbol for infinity."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the first chapter. Hope to give you guys something soon. In the mean time, remember to check out the prequels to this if you haven't already. Please R&amp;R and I'll try to give a shout out. You guys are amazing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my goodness, the responses. You guys are amazing. Thanks to Coffee Kitten, , CMSP, eliana152, bookgeek, and TheeKozakura for the great reviews. I know I said a week, but I've kind of gotten hooked on the idea in this story. So...here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy. Please R&R. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"What does this mean?" Rossi made the mistake of asking the question in the presence of their walking encyclopedia.

Without blinking Reid answered expressively, "The symbol itself is known as a lemniscate. The idea of infinity has existed since the thinkers of ancient Greece. In fact, the word infinity comes from the Latin _infanitas _which means 'unbounded' or 'endless'. It was popularized in modern mathematics and physics in the 19th and 20th centuries by Georg Cantor who introduced the idea of cardinalitie—".

"Reid!" Morgan snapped him out of his rant.

Reid shut his mouth quickly, looking at his shoes, "Sorry."

Rossi was undeterred, "I meant what does the symbol mean in this case?"

"Maybe it was a message to someone," JJ answered.

Reid nodded, "It could be. Though there are many meanings, the unsub could possibly mean they or some process cannot be stopped." The team continued to think as the crime scene workers moved about them, collecting evidence.

Hotch directed their next move, "Reid I want you to look around the scene here. See what you can find." The team knew this made the most sense as the young doctor could likely relate to the man.

"I'll work the scene with Reid," Morgan spoke up. He always hesitated to leave anyone at a crime scene alone.

"Fine. Prentiss and I will look over the files for the first case. Rossi, I want you to meet up with JJ at the university. Talk to his colleagues, his students. Find out if anyone had a reason to hurt him. I'll have Garcia look into Dr. Welch's past, see if he has any ties to our first victim. Also see if there is any relevance to the symbol carved in the bodies," Hotch looked around at his team as they nodded in affirmation.

Reid added, "Have Garcia also see if either victim had any ties to gang activity or even mob activity."

Everyone looked at him, apprehension on their faces. Morgan asked, "You think this may have been a hit?"

"I don't know, but they were organized and quick. We also know they are unified somehow by this symbol. I think we need to just cover all our bases," Reid replied.

"He's right. We need to look at this from all angles," Hotch then directed Prentiss toward the exit and down the hallway. Rossi followed behind, leaving Morgan and Reid to survey the apartment with the scattered CSU workers.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

Several hours later the body had been removed and Morgan left the bloody living room to find Reid in a small crowded room in the back of the apartment. The young genius sat hunched over a cluttered desk flipping through a tattered notebook. He bore an intent stare that expressed things Morgan would never understand. Sometimes he wished he knew some of the things that floated through Reid's head.

"Find anything useful?" Morgan asked.

Still slightly distracted, Reid answered from behind the pages he was still scanning, "I'm not sure. I've been through everything in here. There is nothing to really indicate that he was involved in any type of organized crime. All I have found are things related to his work through the university, lesson plans, and some side physics exercises." Morgan could feel that Reid was not finished.

"But…"

"But there is something about this notebook," Reid answered quietly.

Morgan leaned over to glance at the pages. It looked like gibberish to him; simply a bunch of symbols and numbers. Confused he asked, "What?"

Reid answered carefully, unsure himself what it meant, "This seems completely unrelated to all of his other work. Notice how the notebook looks neglected and unimportant. To me that makes it stand out, like he didn't want it noticed. The work in it seems directed," he thumbed through the pages for the hundredth time, "But he has it so scattered, it is difficult to make any sense of it. I feel like I have seen this before, but not quite like this."

"You know what all this mean?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Reid actually looked up from the papers, "Morgan I do have a doctorate in engineering and mathematics."

_Oh yeah. How could I forget that one. _Morgan chuckled, "You never let me forget."

Morgan continued, "Does it actually help us?"

"Not sure yet."

Sighing in frustration, Morgan leaned on the end of the desk, "Well, I don't have much either. The guy was a loner. His whole life was his academic career. No family. Not many pictures. Just lots of books." Morgan chuckled a bit, "Kind of reminds me of your place."

Reid didn't return his grin, still caught up in the mystery.

"You doing okay kid? You look tired," Morgan commented, remembering that Reid had walked in from his second office and most likely had been working on some of his "contract work" the night before.

Reid raised his eyes to look at Morgan finally, "What?...Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just some data came in that was needed right away. Just helping with some number crunching and scatter locations." Morgan was surprised he was sharing so much.

"Ok, Trip," Morgan said smiling, both men starting to make their way toward the front door. "Let's go see if anyone else had any luck."

Turning red at his gunslinger nickname, Reid answered, "Stop calling me that or I'll have to show you that I can kick your ass in other ways than just at the shooting range."

They both chuckled as they walked out the door, but Morgan silently cringed as his realized that Reid might not be joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who is following this story. Hope to give you more soon! :)<strong>

**~M~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Mucho thanks to my reviewers CMSP, Coffee Kitten, TheeKozakura, Switbo, eliana152, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, , and BrokenSky49. I really appreciate it guys. When I have a hard day at school/work, your reviews make me smile. Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Please R&R. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Back at the BAU, the team gathered around the table to share what had been found. Rossi and JJ turned up with much the same information as Morgan and Reid. His office had been filled with school work, awards, and letters of commendation. His colleagues and students had been stunned at his death, saying he had been thoroughly liked on campus. He even had a waiting list of students that wanted him as an advisor. One student had said, "With one recommendation letter from Dr. Welch, you could land any job or grad school spot in the country."

Hotch and Prentiss had reviewed the original case of the former marine, Bradley Simmons. The victim had been stabbed twelve times late one night at work. There were no witnesses in the building at the time and he had been found the next morning. The same symbol had been carved into his neck. There were no leads in the case whatsoever and it had been originally deemed a random act of violence.

"I'd have to disagree with the police assessment. Stabbing someone twelve times is not a random act of violence," Reid pointed out, it was text book profiling. "That many times means it's personal."

Hotch nodded, "I agree. They didn't see any personal threat and decided there was no meaning behind it, which lead them in the wrong direction to a dead end."

Morgan shifted in his chair, leaning forward, "So back to the original question. Who would want to kill a well-loved physics professor and a nice guy that teaches basketball to inner city kids?"

"We must be missing something," Rossi answered.

Hotch looked at Garcia, who had been nervously shuffling through her papers and typing frantically on her laptop. "Garcia, what did you find?"

She looked up like a deer in the headlights. "Well sir…um. I attempted a basic search of all files relating to both victims…and…well…you see…"

"Garcia?" Hotch said in his stern, parenting voice.

"They are both restricted."

"Restricted?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean restricted. Everything. Every file I find linked to them is marked as classified. I can only find their basic information like birth records, DMV, tax forms. Anything else is completely blocked," everyone could hear the frustration in her voice as she forcefully punched the enter key on her keyboard.

Morgan glanced at her with a small smile, "Come on Baby Girl, I've seen you hack the Department of Defense before. You couldn't find a way around the blocks?"

"Look, Mon Ami, I'm saying I have tried everything I could think of. I went around, over, under, through, and tried every legal, unlegal, and partially legal thing I could think of. By the way, I may now be on the terrorist watch list for some of the tricks I tried. There is no way to get to that data." She began to furiously type on her laptop again, sighing in frustration. Morgan reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Prentiss chimed in, "Well, at least there is a link. They both have classified files. There must be a connection somehow."

"So you didn't see anything to explain why they were both classified?" JJ asked.

"Afraid not. I hate to admit this, but the divine goddess of all information has just been denied."

Hotch seemed unfazed as usual as the mystery deepened, "Keep at it Garcia. If anyone can break through, it's you." Morgan offered her a smile.

"Yes, sir!" She gathered up her papers and laptop and slid out the door back to her lair.

The team sat quietly for a few minutes.

Prentiss was the one to break the silence, "Simmons was a marine. Maybe he had some special capacity in the military that accounts for his record."

Morgan looked at JJ and Rossi, "Did any of Welch's co-workers say anything about the military or the government?"

"No, he apparently went straight into academia after getting his doctorate in physics. There was no involvement with the military that we know of." Rossi offered.

The team continued to bounce around ideas for the next few minutes. Morgan noticed that Reid had started to stare off into space and wondered where his mind had gotten to. He appeared to be mulling an idea around in his head, trying to reach a decision. As the conversation amongst the team went in circles, Reid finally stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back," Reid said as he made his way out of the conference room. The team nodded and continued to discuss the details of the cases.

Morgan's eyes followed Reid through the windows as he went down the stairs and walked right past the break room. Reid disappeared down the hall, leaving Morgan to wonder where he actually went.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

A single black car sat parked on the side of the road. The driver, a handsome blonde man in his thirties, sat back in the seat quietly. He was completely focused on the apartment building in front of him. His current target was a man on the fourth floor in the front apartment. He could see just the top of a bookcase through the window from the street level. His partner gazed up and down the street, looking for any sign of trouble. Both men knew that time was growing short and they needed to move in on their next target. A ringing cell phone shook both men back to reality as they stared down at it. The blonde man picked it up, "Yes, sir?"

"_The agency is getting too close. It's time to relieve them of one of their 'assets'," _a man on the other end of the line said darkly.

"Understood," and the line was disconnected. Both men in the vehicle nodded to eat other and exited the car. The sun shone brightly as they made their way across the street and entered the apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>So now what do you think is going to happen? Tune in next time for the next installment to find out. Thanks again for reading!<strong>

**~M~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Hey guys! Crazy busy week for me, but I wanted to get another chapter up for you. I know it's short, but kind of cute. You'll get another chapter this weekend. Thanks you so much to all my reviewers. You guys are amazing! Please enjoy and as usual R&R. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

A frustrated Garcia slumped back in her chair, staring at the ceiling hoping for inspiration. Her screens buzzed quietly around her, awaiting her command.

She softly whispered to herself, "Come on Penelope, think like the world-renowned government hacker you used to be." Suddenly she snapped upward, "Maybe!...no, that won't work." She reached for one of her fuzzy pencils and tapped it against her head.

Looking around at her many screens she asked, "You guys aren't going to help me out on this one, are you?"

Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock at the door. She turned to see Reid peeking around the door, "Hey Garcia, got a minute?"

She slid back in her chair and gave him a smile, "Of course Boy Wonder, for you I always have time. What can I do for you?"

Reid nervously walked in and closed the door behind him. Garcia raised an eyebrow at his shyness. He looked as though he was reporting to the principal's office.

"I think I have an idea to get those classified files opened," he said.

Garcia's eyes widened in excitement, "HOW?"

Reid pulled up a seat from the corner and sat down next to her.

She continued after he remained silent, "Not that I doubt your genius, but…" She began to furiously type on the computer directly in front of her. After several keystrokes a screen appeared with an official looking seal in the background and a small box in the center waiting for an entry, "Unless you know someone with extremely high clearance, there is no way in."

Reid moved his hands quickly over the keyboard before Garcia could even realize what he was doing. The computer clicked its affirmation and the classified file of Dr. Jeremiah Welch appeared on the screen. Big red marks ran the length of the screen, threatening prison time if the information were to be leaked.

She was speechless for once, "How did you…?" She quickly glanced through the information, keystrokes popping data to all of her screen. "How do you have clearance for this?"

Reid shrugged, "I may do a little bit of case work for other agencies on the side. Nothing big, you know."

"Oh my goodness Reid, thank you. This was seriously irritating me," she reached out and hugged him. He gave a sigh of relief as she dropped the fact that he was working for other agencies.

He pulled away from her, uncomfortable with the contact, "Well, I better get back to the round table. See if I can help in any way. Now that you have what you need, see what these guys were connected to and why they were classified. This may be what we need to crack the case." He offered her a smile.

She beamed back, proud of him, "Of course, thank you thank you. Oh…you know what?" Garcia leaned beside her desk for a moment reaching for something. She sat back up with a tin full of homemade cookies, which she held out to Reid, "Take a cookie. We can pretend it's a 'thank you for saving my butt' cookie."

Reid chuckled and delightedly took a cookie. Garcia turned back to the screens as he made his way out.

"Oh, Garcia?" He still held the morsel in his hand.

"Yep Reid?" She turned in her swivel chair to face him again, pressing her red lips together.

"Maybe we could wait to tell everyone how you got in to those classified files? I planned on sharing my other work with the rest of the team when we have a moment," he seemed unsure of himself.

She nodded and said in her motherly voice, "Of course. I'm interested to hear the whole story myself, though I may cheat and read ahead since I can access all kinds of information right now."

He smiled at her excitement over computer data. He felt the same way about books and chess. Reid made his way to the door. With his hand on the door, Garcia posed one innocent question, "Hey just one thing…how far up does your clearance go?"

With his body already in the hallway and only his head left in view, he casually called over his shoulder, "How high can it go?" And he was gone.

Garcia was left staring in wonder at the closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, kind of short. Hope you enjoyed it! Be back soon.<strong>

~M~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love all the reviews and alerts in my email. I've said it before, I'll say it again: you guys are amazing. Ok...things are getting crazy with my schedule right now and I'm a little nervous to post this. I don't have anything more written. But I promise I will not abandon it and promise to have something up by next weekend. Thank you again for reading. As always: please R&R. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Morgan glanced up at Reid as he slipped back into the room, then caught a glimpse of something.

"Hey, where did you get a cookie? I want one." Reid took his seat once more with a little half smile.

Hotch shook his head slightly, "Can we stay on task?" At times, he felt like he was being the referee between siblings with his team.

"Sorry," Morgan grumbled and so did his stomach.

"Reid we were just discussing the direction of this investigation. We don't really have enough information to be any sort of geographical profile and I doubt it would help us because it seems that the victims are being specifically targeted. We all agree that there must be multiple unsubs based on the fact there were different killing methods used," Hotch filled Reid in.

Reid nodded in agreement, "It's not often a killer or even partners will change their MO unless they absolutely have to. Since the killers were waiting for the second victim, it wasn't like they just panicked and changed their way of killing."

"Well, we have the first victim's employer and wife coming in to speak with us. Since he actually had a family, we may be able to figure out how he ended up with a classified file. We are also bringing in an original suspect from the first case. He was a formal assistant basketball coach at the center that didn't get along with our vic. JJ," Hotch turned to the blonde agent, "I'd like you to make a press release just in case this happens to get leaked. Since there are no obvious ties between the murders, it's unlikely that we will need to make a statement yet, but there is no telling if the symbol may make it to the press. The rest of us will handle the interviews…"

A shrill ring broke the concentration of the room. Hotch picked up his cell phone and placed it to his ear. The team waited as their boss made short answers that hinted at no clues as to what the call was about. At last, he finished with a, "Thank you detective. We will be there in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone, "The have another body. An apartment building in Roslyn, the same symbol. Morgan, I want you, Reid, and Prentiss to go. Rossi and I will handle the interviews."

They all nodded and stood up from the table.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

The three agents pulled onto a busy street that was crawling with police and press. They turned off the engine and picked their way through the crowd of cameras and past the yellow police tape. Blue lights were bright in the fading afternoon light. In front of the nice set of apartments, there were several officers mulling around and one lump directly in front of the steps with a white sheet over it. Reid looked up at the building itself and noticed that a window on the fourth floor was open, a breeze gently blowing the sheer curtain within.

Detective Bereze was not far from their body. Morgan took the lead between the agents, "This is the same guys?"

"Looks that way. This victim has the same symbol cut into his hand," Bereze shifted nervously. "This is our second body in less than 24 hours. What the hell is going on? Has your team figured anything out?"

Prentiss stepped forward a bit, "Both of the victims have a classified government file. We have not been able to figure out how they were connected, but that cannot be a coincidence."

"Was this victim killed the same way as either of the first ones?" Reid asked, still surveying the street and scene around him. He had put his sunglasses on the combat the glaring evening sun.

Bereze sighed, "No, he was actually shot directly in the heart in his apartment upstairs. We could tell it was close contact from the burns on his shirt."

"How did he end up in the street?" Morgan asked.

"Apparently he was shoved out the window."

The three agents shared a look of understanding between them. Reid spoke up, "That indicates an escalation within the group of unsubs. They wanted to make a spectacle of this murder. This was for the press to see, to send a message."

Bereze still looked confused, "What message?"

"We haven't quite figured that out yet…" Reid said somewhat distracted as the coroner pulled up the edge of the sheet to look at something on the body.

Reid walked toward the body, Morgan and Prentiss following along behind, curious as to what Reid had seen. He crouched down by the head of the body and lifted the sheet a bit. Even behind the sunglasses Morgan could see Reid physically blanch, becoming paler than usual.

Bereze apparently had not noticed, "The victim's name is-"

"Felix," Reid said quickly. He looked down trying to control his emotions and his stomach.

"Yeah it is. Felix Montgomery. How did you know?" the detective asked.

Reid was just silent, staring at the body stunned. Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other trying to figure out how Reid knew the man, but afraid to ask just yet.

Finally Morgan tried to shake Reid from his shock, "Reid…you know this man?" It wasn't really a question.

"He's my twin."

"What?" Morgan asked, confused. Reid obviously bore no resemblance to the darker skinned man lying dead on the concrete.

Reid looked up at his fellow agents, "In the agency. We work as twins. Outside contractors get assigned as co-op twins. We work on the same projects. It's a way of bouncing ideas off each other and checking each other's work. Felix was my twin on my CIA projects. We usually worked separately, but we often had lunch together on the weekends to discuss our findings." Reid sounded shaken. "He was a mechanical engineer that specialized in applied mathematics." Reid moved his eyes back on his fallen friend.

Prentiss was obviously confused. What was Reid talking about with CIA projects? Why did Morgan not act surprised?

Morgan helplessly looked at his friend, "Reid what does this mean?" He gestured to the dead man before them.

Reid looked back at him seriously, "I may know who's doing this. Morgan…I…think I'm in trouble. "

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Concerns? Reviews? :) See you soon.<strong>

**~M~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Ok, I promised this weekend so I tried to keep that promise. My schedule is so crazy right now. Anywho...here is the next chapter. I wrote it fast today and only read it twice so it's a bit rough. But I didn't want to keep my lovely readers waiting. Thanks again to my reviewers, I heart you. Please keep it up. Still kind of working out where this story is going, so bare with me. Thank you! As usual, please R and R. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid hurried back to the office to share what they had found with the rest of the team. The fact that Reid openly stated that he was likely in danger frightened both of the other agents. Morgan kept his eyes on the road in front of him, but would occasionally glance in the rear-view mirror at the pensive Reid in the back seat, who gazed unseeing out the window. Prentiss had been filled in on Reid's "extra-curricular activities," and sat in silence on the quiet ride. She too had been shocked to learn that their little Dr. Reid was actually well-trained field agent for other agencies, though if she looked at his behavior recently she was surprised no one had noticed anything.

They walked into the conference room where JJ, Rossi, and Garcia sat. Hotch stood at the table flipping through a file, but looked up as they walked in.

"Garcia was able to access the classified files on our first two victims," Hotch looked at the bubbly technical analyst, "Will you catch us up to speed?"

Reid stepped forward, "Hotch, I think I should be the one to help you catch up." Everyone was seated, looking rather confused at the young agent. Hotch nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sure Garcia can fill in the details for me but I think I can guess what happened with each of these victims," Reid began, talking with his hands as usual. "I'm sure that Dr. Welch was some sort of data analyst with the CIA. He was purely on contract work that he did on the side."

As he spoke, Garcia flipped the pictures up on the screen of the classified files. Morgan saw some of the familiar math symbols from the first apartment.

Rossi shifted in his chair, "What like an undercover data cruncher?"

Reid continued, "Exactly. And Garcia can correct me, but I assume our first victim operated on a contractual basis also for the CIA…maybe an entry specialist?" He turned to look at Garcia, who nodded.

Reid sighed as the final pieces clicked in his brain. He glanced down as he continued an air of sadness overcoming him that was apparent to the team.

"And our most recent victim, Felix Montgomery, was also a data analyst. All of these victims were working on different aspects of the same operation."

The team continued to look at him expectantly. Confused eyes met him as he went on. "The CIA has been investigating a group of individuals known as Black Heart for decades. The organization began in the 1920s as part of the original New York mob, but later segregated due to their extreme views. Their activity dropped off with the Second World War and they didn't really regain numbers until the mid 1980s. In the past ten years they have been associated with several bombings and even events tagged as accidents like bridge collapses and factory fires. They dislike the industrialization that has taken over America and the especially dislike the government, pushing for more local government control."

It was Morgan that spoke up next, "So…they are a home-grown terrorist group?"

"Exactly," Reid said seriously, his eyes darkening a bit.

"How come we've never heard of them?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, they operate under the umbrella of a larger company, New Peace." Reid clarified.

"The activist organization pushing for greener companies?" Prentiss continued.

"That's the one. It provides protection and alibis. In addition, they have met certain requirements to receive grants for the government. We are funding this terrorist group indirectly. The problem is, they haven't been able to touch them. The organization leader, Michael Pearson, is believed to be the leader of both New Peace and Black Heart."

Everyone was letting this new information sink in as they now realized that this case just got a whole lot bigger. Hotch turned to Reid, "How do you know all this?"

Again, Reid sighed, "I was trying to tell you guys before this case got started…I have also been assisting the CIA."

The room got incredibly silent as all eyes continued to look at him. He felt a bit of betrayal in the air.

"I was approached several years ago to assist other FBI departments, then the CIA, the NSA, the DOD-"

"We get it Reid," Hotch cut him off. "What sort of work?"

"Just data. I assisted with geographical and personal profiles, data calculations, probabilities."

Morgan, who was slightly proud of his friend and wished to help defend him a bit even add, "He has even helped Interpol and MI-5."

"Who authorized this?" Hotch asked.

"The director of the FBI, but I promise Hotch that I have never let it interfere with my work here. That was the deal," Reid was trying to convince everyone.

"We understand Reid," JJ answered softly, smiling at her friend, "You will just trying to help everyone all at once. That sounds like you."

Reid blushed and looked at his feet.

Morgan was ready to bring up his next point, "Reid, tell them about Felix."

The same sadness washed over Reid as his shoulders dropped. "Felix was my co-op twin with the CIA. We worked on the same projects. He was my friend."

"So you worked on this Black Heart project?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Reid answered, "I've been working on it almost exclusively for several months. Felix and I have been able to locate three operation locations. Each time we would lose the people involved, but the CIA has been able to recover guns, explosives, and even military grade equipment."

Garcia then spoke up, "It was after the first site was located that our first victim was killed. He was part of the entry team that took the building."

"That symbol we keep seeing. Is it associated with Black Heart?" Hotch asked.

"That I don't know, but I was never given complete information. Garcia, did you see anything?" He turned to look at her.

She nodded, "Yes, the infinity symbol is Black Heart. Looks like they adopted it about five years to ago to symbolize that their fight will continue on forever and can't be stopped."

Prentiss asked, "So if all of the victims were working on this investigation, does this mean you are in danger as well?"

It was the question that they had all been wondering. He had been working closely with Felix on this project and Felix was now dead.

Solemnly he nodded, "I think so…though I can't be sure."

"Don't worry kid," Morgan stood up, "We aren't going to let anything happen to one of our own."

Hotch reached for his cell phone, "He's right. I'm assigning you a protection duty until we solve this case."

"If we solve this case," Reid said quietly, "The CIA has been trying to stop them for years and they just keep coming. How are we going to stop this?"

Before more could be said, there was a commotion in the bullpen and two men entered the conference room without knocking. They were dress in dark suits with white earpieces. They quickly approached Reid.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Reid looked nervous and confused.

"We are going to need you to come with us." The other suited man answered.

Hotch now stood and gave his best boss-like glare, "What's going on. Who are you?"

Badges were flashed at the team, "US Marshalls, we will be taking Dr. Reid into protective custody."

The two men grabbed Reid on either arm and began to direct him to the door, "This case is now closed for you. It now falls under CIA jurisdiction." Reid looking startled, but compliant as though he knew this was coming. He made no attempt to escape their grasp.

Morgan made a move to intercept the three men, "Where are you taking him?"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

Reid looked at his good friend, "Morgan, it's ok."

With a gentle shove from the Marshalls, they brushed past Morgan and made their way out the bullpen. Morgan watched the one agent with the salt and pepper hair. He didn't trust him at all.

* * *

><p>Whew...sorry for all the dialogue. It just needed to get out there. Hoping to bring about some more action soon. See you all soon! :)<p>

~M~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Life is still crazy, seems to be the way of things. I will continue to update once a week. I'm really trying. Thank you SOOOO much to my lovely reviewers and everyone that has been following this story. I want to let y'all know that I have the next parts of the story pretty much mapped out, but have not decided on an ending yet. So...we will all have to read and find out what happens. Thanks for following. As usual, please feel free to R&R.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

The BAU team watched in shock as Dr. Reid made his way through the bullpen toward the elevator bank.

Morgan turned back to his boss, "Hotch, we can't just walk away now."

Hotch seemed to think for a moment as though reaching a decision, "No, we can't. Reid is one of us. The sooner we help catch these guys, the sooner they bring him back."

"Good," Garcia quipped, "They can't just come in here breaking up my family like they own the place."

Everyone nodded as they felt the same way.

Hotch turned toward his team, "We need to take the information Reid gave us and run with it. There's not much we can do tonight and Reid is in safe hands. Everyone go home and get a little sleep so we can start fresh tomorrow. Garcia I'll have you pick apart Pearson's life. I want to know everything." He specifically looked at Morgan, "And as soon as they open in the morning, I want you and Dave down at New Peace to start tearing them apart."

"Not a problem," Morgan said quickly.

"Everyone meet here at seven tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

The team filed out toward the exit, thinking of sleep and the young genius they weren't sure they really knew.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

The quiet elevator ride down and subsequent walk across the lobby allowed Reid time to evaluate the two agents accompanying him. The taller man with salt and pepper hair was obviously the higher ranking between the two. The other agent, a younger blonde man, revealed his slightly inferior position through subtle body placement and the way he addressed the older agent. Reid also noted oddly that the two seemed to be strangers to one another. They must either be new partners or this could just be a special assignment. _Great, _Reid thought, _more people thinking I'm special. For once can't I be normal?_

It was now dark outside the building and Reid realized this had only been going on for a day. So much had changed in that one day. They approached a generic black SUV in the parking lot like any other agency vehicle. Reid made a move to get in the back on the passenger side when a hand reached out for his shoulder. "Other side please," said the older agent, with no expression on his face.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and walked around to the other side. The "boss" agent made for the driver seat while the blonde agent took the front passenger seat. The only thing to break the silence was the sound of the engine coming to life, then they rolled away.

"So…where are we going?" Reid asked carefully a little while later. He tried to find confidence, these men were here to protect him, not treat him like a criminal.

The blonde agent turned slightly in his seat to offer a small, half-reassuring smile, "To a safe house here in D.C. Don't worry Dr. Reid, everything will be taken care of."

Reid was slightly shocked at the attitude change. Apparently they were decent men underneath, just took their jobs seriously.

"Ok…"Reid answered and silence once again fell over them. Reid had pretty much every map encoded in his brain so he knew where they were and where they were likely going.

They traveled for about ten more minutes when Reid noticed they were approaching a traffic light. The light was green so the SUV did not slow down. After that moment, everything became a blur. There were lights shining through the car from the right side that were way to close and approaching too fast. Reid was aware of a sickening crunch on the passenger side of the car and broken glass flying. There was a brief moment where gravity seemed to vanish, just to reappear violently as the vehicle fell onto its left side then the roof and continued to scrap the pavement. As they finally came to a halt, the men were cast again in silence, the only sound their heaving breathing.

Reid's brain slowing caught up to what had happened. They must have been in an accident. That was the only explanation for why he was upside down in the vehicle. He looked down to assess any injuries. There were cuts from glass across both his arms that bled slightly through his long sleeve dress shirt. He also felt a deep gash on his cheek. So far, so good. Nothing major. He then attempted to reach for his seat belt. The click was deafening and with a thud he landed. He moved to push himself up to sit on the interior roof of the car and found pain shooting through his left arm. He instantly realized what was wrong…his arm was broken. Well, specifically his radius and ulna. He must have hit the left side in the crash as they were flipping. He felt nervous and relieved at the same time. In a crash this violent, he was lucky that was his worst injury and one that would heal rather quickly and simply.

He glanced at the two men in the front of the SUV. The "boss" was also working at getting himself untangled from his seat beat. He looked no worse for wear aside from some small cuts similar to Reid's. The vehicle appeared to have no glass intact on it at all. The blonde agent hung from his seat belt, knocked unconscious from the wreck. There was a small trickle of blood coming from a gash on his head that dripped down below him.

There was the sound of sirens in the back ground. Reid also noticed footsteps around him, people walking around the car. Relieved that help had come, he began to attempt to crawl through one of the broken windows.

The footsteps came to the passenger side. A man crouched down to check the blonde agent, fingers went to his neck. "He's still alive," he called back to another person.

"Fix that," came the reply.

Reid watched in horror as the hands through the window snapped the young agent's neck. Panic began to rise up in Reid as he realized this was not help. They were the ones that caused the accident.

The older agent was out of his seat now right way up. The feet had moved around to their side of the car. Hands reached through and pulled the man through the window. He gave a small cry of protest.

Reid's heart thudded against his chest as he waited for them to take him or kill him as well. How had they found him so fast?

Hands suddenly grabbed Reid and jerked him through the broken window. He grunted in pain as they pulled on his broken arm. He was dragged to his feet, which thankfully still worked properly and was pushed toward the other vehicle, a black cargo van. Reid noted that the front of the car had a battering ram type object attached and had actually sustained very little damage in the crash.

Still dazed from the wreck, Reid suddenly noticed there were now handcuffs on him, binding his throbbing arms behind him. At the back of the car, the door was opened and his was shoved inside, crashing onto his face. Doors were closed again, and the car took off. What had felt like an hour to Reid likely only took a matter of a couple of minutes.

Getting his bearings, Reid lifted his head to look at who else was in the back of the van. The salt and pepper haired agent was there talking low and fiercely to another man.

"You weren't supposed to hit that hard, you idiot!" he said in a harsh whisper. "You could've killed me."

"Look, I'm sorry. We didn't think we were going that fast," answered a pudgy older man.

The "agent" leaned back in the seat, "Well, you have to explain to Mr. Pearson why you are bringing him damaged goods." He gestured toward Reid's broken arm.

Reid closed his eyes and lowered his head. _This is really not good._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun...haha. Sorry about any errors, I have to write these pretty quick. Let me know what you think. See you all soon. :)<br>**

~M~


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger in closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet". **

**A/N: I live! Sorry to keep yall waiting. Never thought I would be the one to go two weeks between updates. Anywho...sorry again. I really appreciate all the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts. Thank you Thank you Thank you. Hope this answers a few questions...and possibly raises a few more. As always, R & R. I'll try not to be so late in updating. Love you all. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Reid sat quietly in the dark room, only a single light overhead providing illumination. He had been there for about 8 hours according to his watch, waiting for someone to tell him why he was spared. It was likely getting light out beyond the room he was contained in. Luckily his captors had removed his handcuffs after bringing him in, and he still clutched his broken arm to him defensively. Overall he was calm, and he attributed this calmness to his training. While the old Dr. Reid would have been frightened, he knew he could handle the situation. At any rate, there should be people looking for him.

The hours provided him with ample time to think. He recalled the cold, dead face of his friend Felix. Why did they leave him alive? What purpose was there behind all of this? He grieved for those lost, including the young US Marshall that had been killed following the crash. Reid had no idea where he had been taken to. He had lost his bearings after being tossed into the van and could see nothing while they traveled. All he knew was that they had not gone far. He had to still be close to D.C.

Loud footsteps approaching broke him from his thoughts. The metal door opened with a loud creak and the other "US Marshall" stepped in with another man, who Reid could only assume was a lackey.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dr. Reid," he smiled maliciously as he approached Reid. "My name is Gray. I didn't introduce myself earlier because to be honest I forgot the name of the Marshall I stole the ID badge off of."

He circled around Reid, hoping to intimidate the young man. Instead, Reid sat taller in his seat. There was no way he was going to be put down.

Gray continued, "I'm going to need your cooperation Dr. Reid. Comply and I don't need to hurt you. In fact, I may get someone in here to set that arm of yours."

Reid remained silent, looking straight ahead.

"Right now, I'm going to take you to meet someone very important." Gray continued. "You are to show some respect. Understood?"

Again, Reid chose silence.

Gray hit the back of Reid's chair, knocking him to the floor, "Understood?"

Reid slowly got to his feet and stared back at Gray. He was taller than the other man and actually made an intimidating figure.

"Come on," Gray said and moved toward the door and down a long hallway. Reid followed, taking in all of his surroundings and calculating all possible means of escape. In all likelihood he could take down the other two men, even with a broken arm. But he needed to see the rest of the facility to know what he was dealing with. _Besides, maybe if I let them think I'm weak, it will work to my advantage later on. _

The "lackey" followed close behind Reid.

They exited the hallway into a large warehouse. It was filled with large unmarked crates, with several men moving amongst them. They came to a metal staircase and "lackey" pushed Reid in the back to indicate he climb a little faster. There was a door at the top of the stairway that opened to a spacious office. A large oak desk that was immaculately clean stood against the far wall, with a pretty brunette in a business suit behind it.

She looked up at them as they approached, "Give him just a minute to finish his phone call."

Gray answered, "No trouble from last night is there Jenny?"

"No, though you boys made a heck of a mess." She smiled at him. "But he is taking a phone call from his other office. Apparently the FBI is waiting to speak with him."

Gray actually chuckled, "Let them talk to him. They won't find anything."

The men stood around awkwardly, waiting to move into the next office. The secretary looked over at Reid, "Did you hear about that awful wreck last night? Apparently there was a hit and run that left an SUV leaking fuel. They whole thing exploded. They could only find bone fragments, it burned so hot." She smirked at him.

So that's what it looked like from the outside. It may take a while before the team at the FBI figures out he's gone, but the Marshalls at the safe house were surely looking for him.

The buzzer sounded from her desk, "Ok boys, you can go in now."

Gray shoved Reid toward the door. Lackey opened it and they all stepped through to the massive office. It likely ran the length of the building with large floor to ceiling windows. There was a large desk at the end with a man behind it and a chair in front of it. Reid took a seat without being asked.

"Mr. Pearson, I presume?" Reid finally asked, his first words since entering the place.

The man sitting behind the desk was likely in his forties, but looked remarkably fit. He had sandy brown hair and friendly smile.

"Yes, Dr. Reid, and it's very nice to meet you. I am aware that you have been tracking my movements for months." He stood and walked around the desk, slowly making his way around Reid in the process.

_Why is everyone trying to intimidate me?_ Reid thought.

Mr. Pearson continued, "I bet you are wondering why you are still alive?"

Reid confidently answered, "Well, the thought had crossed my mind."

After pausing for a moment, Pearson answered, "I've been watching you for quite some time Dr. Reid. I've watched quite of few of your CIA colleagues as well." He waited to see if he got a reaction from Reid. Seeing none, "I must say you impress me Dr. Reid."

"I've been told that before," Reid said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but that knowledge of yours that impresses me is also getting in my way," he suddenly said darkly.

Reid turned his head and looked him in the eye, "So again, why are I alive?"

Pearson returned back around the desk, "Because Dr. Reid, you are brilliant. I have contacts that run deep in the CIA and they have been filtering back information from all of you. You may not know it Dr. Reid, but you are the one that is always right. You are the one that always figures it out…my warehouses, my shipments, my movements. The others were merely thorns in my side, but you are the one truly in my way."

Reid remained silent. He wasn't going to ask again.

Pearson smiled at him, "The reason you are alive is that you are useful as well as annoying. You are going to help me cover my tracks since it was you who was so good at uncovering them. You will help me generate false data to get the CIA off my tail."

"Why would I do any of that?" Reid asked defiantly.

"You don't have a choice. The longer you help me, the longer you stay alive. The minute you decide you are through helping me is the minute you join your CIA colleagues. Am I clear?"

"Yeah." Reid was glad he didn't directly ask him if he would do it.

"Well, sorry to cut this so short but I have some of your friends at the FBI breathing down my neck at the moment. Once I shake them, I'll return to finish this discussion. In the meantime," he looked up at the man standing behind Reid, "Gray, have someone see to his arm and clean him up. I don't like looking at blood." He was referring to the small cut on Reid's face and his arms.

Gray stood sharp, "Of course, Sir."

Reid was pulled to his feet and pushed back toward the door he came through. As he walked back to his "cell" he began processing all of the data his eyes had collected walking through the warehouse to plan his escape. He hoped the team was having a better morning than he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So...coming up in future chapters we have: Morgan kicking down doors, team angst, and everyone's favorite, Dr. Reid kicking a**. I hope yall are as excited to read it as I am to write it. See you soon.<strong>

**~M~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet". **

**A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm not dead and neither is this story. Sorry guys, told you I was a med student. Trying to set up my residency has been a major pain. The process is terrible. Ok, enough excuses. Back to the story. Not the most exciting chapter, but needed. Thanks to everyone who continued to review and favorited this story in the past couple months. You are awesome. As usual, please R & R.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Morgan paced the length of the room, annoyance radiating off of him. He occasionally glared daggers at the pretty secretary, who kept working as though there was no one else in the room.

Rossi cleared his throat from his seat across the room, "Morgan, why don't you sit down. There is no point in wearing out a path on the carpet."

The dagger glare was turned on Rossi for just a moment, "What is taking so long? We have been waiting for 45 minutes. What part of FBI makes this guy think he can keep us waiting?"

"Pearson is a busy man," Rossi replied sarcastically, "He is the CEO of two businesses, one legal and one not."

After another excruciating 10 minutes, Morgan had had enough. He walked past the secretary and reached for the door. It was at that point the secretary spoke up from her computer, "You can go in now. Mr. Pearson has just finished his international call. Please don't keep him too long though; he has a meeting in an hour across town."

Morgan scowled at the pretty girl. He would keep the man however long he needed too. Rossi rose from his seat and followed Morgan into the spacious office. As he crossed the threshold into the room, the ring of his cell phone chimed from within the older agent's pocket. Rossi paused to answer as Morgan continued into the room, only half-hearing the conversation.

"Rossi…yeah, he's here with me. Why?..." There was a long pause. If Morgan had looked back, he would have noticed that Rossi had turned a few shades lighter. "When did it happen?...And we are just finding out now?...No, Garcia I understand. .. I'll talk to Morgan and we'll be back as soon as we can." He had to ask one more time, "They're sure it was their's?...Ok, thanks Penelope."

Rossi put his phone back into his pocket and joined Morgan farther into the room. Morgan looked over, finally noticing how pale Rossi now was, "Rossi, what's wrong?"

Rossi looked ahead. "Mr. Pearson. Thank you so much for not keeping us waiting," he said sarcastically.

The room was not as large as one might expect, but large enough. Morgan figured he didn't want to show extravagance being the head of green company also known for its charitable donations. He noted dubiously that there was another entrance to the office and he wondered if the man had just gotten there.

Mr. Pearson stood looking out the window and turned after being addressed. "Sorry, gentlemen. I have to keep many people happy to keep this place running." He spoke genuinely, though neither man fell for it.

Morgan and Rossi emerged from the office fifteen minutes later with no more information than they started with. Both had come to the same conclusion: that no matter how nice the guy was, he was definitely hiding something. But for that matter, it appeared Rossi was hiding something from Morgan as well.

He stopped him as they made their way back to the SUV, "Rossi, what's going on. What was that phone call?"

Rossi just sighed heavily and looked at his boots, "We…need to get back. They've gotten some news."

"What news?"

"There's been an accident."

In faster time than it should have taken thanks to Morgan's driving, they were back at the office. Exiting the elevator, they noted that everyone else was in the conference room, the blinds half-drawn, the door shut, and the lights dim. Entering the room, the tears and looks on the team's faces confirmed what Rossi had been told on the phone.

Rossi was first to find his voice, "What happened?" He hadn't known Reid as long as the others, but that didn't matter. They were all family and it felt as if their child had just died.

None of the girls could find their voice as they hunched together on the same side of the table, holding hands.

Hotch looked up from his hands, "It was a hit and run. Looks like they were targeting Reid." His voice shook a little, evidence of shock, "The SUV rolled and caught fired. It exploded when the fire reached the gas tank. There wasn't much left of the vehicle…or the bodies. The only thing left was a few pieces of bone. The fire was so hot it melted a lot of the car. Whoever hit them, must have added some sort of accelerant." The small speech seemed to exhaust him and he returned his gaze to his hands on the table.

Where everyone was quiet and sad, Morgan grew angry. He raised his voice, "So this was twelve hours ago right after he left! Why are we just finding out now?"

"It took a little while for the agents at the safe house to realize they were missing. Police had responded to the accident, but the two didn't connect for several hours. We were informed as soon as they could confirm it was their SUV," Hotch kept his voice calm, hoping it would help to calm the other agent.

"Damn it!," Morgan cried and did the only thing he could think of with his anger and punched the closest wall, his hand denting the sheet rock.

His angered dissolved as the pain and sadness of losing his friend began to sink in.

"How can this be happening?"

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

Reid had had enough of the tiny room. Unfortunately for his captors, they had given him everything he needed: a walk through the building, ample time to think, and they had completely pissed him off. They still had not bothered to handcuff him. _They must really think I'm weak, _he thought. Well Reid was one to know, never judge a book by it's cover.

* * *

><p><strong>As now a surprise: I PROMISE to upload a new chapter tomorrow. I already have it written and I love the chapter. Kickass Reid makes a return. Thanks again for your patience. <strong>

**~M~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet". **

**A/N: Hey guys. I promised so here it is! A new chapter. Welcome back kick ass Reid. Hope you all enjoy. Please review if you love it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Gray approached the door to the holding room with the "company" doctor following closely behind him. He grinned as he thought of the great job he had done. Sure, things had gotten a bit messy with the accident, but overall he had accomplished his mission for the boss. There was sure to be a promotion for him in all of this. Maybe he could become Mr. Pearson's right-hand-man. Continuing to grin, he slid open a small slat in the door and looked in at the good doctor.

What he saw was the young man crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

"Shit," He said quietly and quickly moved to unlock the door. _Had his injuries been worse than he thought? Maybe he was bleeding internally? Either way, the boss will be pissed he we did all this for nothing. _

Throwing back the door, he ran up to the downed man, leaving the jittery physician standing in the door way. Crouching down, Gray touched the neck of the young man looking for a pulse. The next few minutes remain a blur in his memory.

Reid waited until he felt cold fingers on his neck, then he grabbed the wrist of the hand on his throat with his good arm and with lightning fast movement swung his legs forward into the back of Gray's feet. The movement pushed him backwards off the balls of his feet, knocking the back of his head against the ground and blinding him momentarily. Reid was on his feet instantly.

Reid looked up and saw the physician running from the room. He kicked the chair he had just been sitting in through the door. It slammed into the pitiful man, knocking him over. Reid chuckled lightly that it had actually worked.

Gray was attempting to get to his feet to fight back, but Reid still had him by the wrist. Reid slammed his elbow into the man's face, sending blood running from his nose and effectively knocking him out. Reid cringed as pain ran down that elbow into his broken lower arm. _Definitely got to get that looked at, _Reid thought. The entire scene had played out in less than twenty seconds.

Strolling leisurely down the hallway, Reid grabbed a wrist of the doctor and pulled him back into the little room. He was grateful that the long dark hallway was a good sound buffer to the rest of the facility. He grabbed the handcuffs that were still apart of Gray's uniform and cuffed one to Gray's wrist and the other to the doctor's wrist. The cuffs were put through a pipe running along the wall with a narrow gap in between, pinning the two unconscious men to the wall. Reid didn't like to kill people if he didn't have to. He pulled the gun from Gray's hip and tucked it in his waist band. He checked their pockets, removing cell phones and a military grade pocket knife. He liked the knife, much quieter than a gun.

Reid finally let himself exhale a shaky breath. He was confident in all he had been taught, but he rarely had to actually use it out in the field. He smiled to himself as he shut and locked the heavy door behind him.

Still cradling his broken arm, he observed the dim hallway and saw the only other door on the floor, which he had noted earlier. He had already guessed what that room was: the server room, and figured a stop there before leaving the building was in store. He quietly passed through the door like a shadow, leaving the hallway as if nothing had happened.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

Morgan was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, staring at his friend's desk in shock. The thought that it would no longer be occupied by the walking encyclopedia paralyzed him. There had to have been something he could have done. He should have fought harder when they came to get Reid.

Suddenly a colorful blur ran past his desk as he saw Garcia heading for Hotch in the conference room. When she stopped, he could still see the lines on her face from the mascara and tears through the window, but he could also see determination. She was talking quickly to Hotch and began keying something up to the wide screen. He stood to find out what had happened, but Hotch beat him to it.

"Everyone in the conference room," Hotch said and retreated back inside.

Confusion mixed into their grief as they assembled around the table. Garcia appeared to be buzzing and window after window appeared on the large television in the room.

"What's going on, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked flatly. He couldn't put his smile into it at a time like this.

She didn't smile either like she normally did or address them as her babies. She just started quietly, "I was angry and upset in my office and determined to rip apart Pearson's life however I could. I had gotten to his last divorce papers when a random link appeared on my computer."

Startled, Rossi asked, "Someone tried to hack you?"

"No, it was a breadcrumb," she said as still more things popped up on the computer screen. Pictures of people, financial documents, shipping records.

"For what?" Prentiss asked. No one was keeping up with Garcia.

"Someone inside Black Heart created an invisible back door," she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice now.

"A mole inside the company…somebody grow a conscience?," Rossi asked.

"A back door? What is that Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"The link was sent through a secure connection that re-directs through a different location every 3 seconds, making it untraceable and invisible from there end. It gives me access to the server not only for Black Heart, but New Peace as well." She actually smiled through her tears. "We got him…It's all there. Every piece of data for both companies, neatly linked together and with Pearson's name tied up on top like a bow. The door is small and they can't tell I'm accessing it. We have surprise on our side."

Everyone in the room smiled and Morgan leaned on the table, "So we have enough to get this guy?"

"Yep, we have enough to make him someone's prison bitch for a hundred years."

Hotch stilled looked serious, but the others could tell he also felt relieved in the way his shoulder fell, "Did you get a location for the server? It's likely their other base of operations."

She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her family in the eyes, "Yes, sir. Who ever created the door only blinded things from their side."

Hotch simply said, "Let's go." Like a group of avengers, they set out to arrest the son-of-a-bitch that took their friend from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope to bring another installment soon. Remember to leave a review.<br>**

**~M~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet". **

**A/N: Not sure if this will update before midnight, but I hope so. To make up for two months without an update, I was trying to give three updates in three days. Today just turned out to be a nightmare of a day. Anyways, only one, possibly two chapters left after this. Hope to put out the next one by the weekend. Thanks for reading and a HUGE thanks to my lovely reveiwers! Please continue to review if you like it. R&R.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Two dozen FBI agents descended upon the warehouse quietly. There were no CIA agents present. The team hadn't called them. They had gotten their friend killed so the FBI would be taking their glory. The vehicles were left out of sight and the agents quietly moved into formation, closing in. Hotch and Rossi lead JJ and a dozen agents at the front entrance while Morgan and Prentiss lead another dozen in the rear.

Hotch's voice crackled over the radio, "On my signal." On both sides, agents moved into position to bust open the doors. "GO!"

There was a resounding crack that echoed on both sides of the building as both entry units broke the doors off their hinges. Agents poured into the warehouse.

Morgan and Prentiss made their way slowly across the main floor, navigating around boxes and keeping low. They startled several workers who quickly surrendered without much fuss. Agents behind them continued to make arrests as Morgan and Prentiss continued on. They saw Hotch and Rossi head down a long dark hallway and it appeared the main floor was secured.

They made their way up a set of stairs toward what appeared to be an office. Breaching the outer door, they found a pretty woman, obviously a secretary, slumped over a large desk. Prentiss reached for her neck and was met with a steady pulse.

Whispering, Prentiss said, "She's just knocked out." But how, they didn't know. There wasn't a mark on her. Repositioning her gun she joined Morgan who was at the door behind the desk. She reached for the handle and realized the door was locked.

They looked at one another and Prentiss nodded. With a swift kick from Morgan, the door frame gave way and they moved quickly through the door. The large spacious office appeared empty until they moved around the desk and saw Pearson lying on the floor out cold. He too had been knocked out, with no mark on him.

Reaching for his radio, Morgan gave an "All clear up here" into the radio. They both re-holstered their guns and looked around the room confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Morgan asked out loud.

Prentiss decided to handcuff Pearson in case he woke up, but that didn't appear to be anytime soon. "I have no clue…but I guess we should call in paramedics."

They then heard Hotch across the radio, "All clear in the lower warehouse. We need paramedics."

Morgan and Prentiss left the two people in the upper office with the other agents coming in and made their way to the lower hallway of the facility, catching JJ on their way there. The hallway was dimly lit with only two doors on it. The one at the end of the hallway was open and they could see Rossi and Hotch. As they got closer, Morgan could see two unconscious men handcuffed to the wall, one bleeding from a broken nose. This man, Morgan recognized.

"Hotch," he said loudly and pointed at the man.

Hotch looked up and nodded slightly, "I know. He one of the Marshalls that took Reid."

"What does this mean?" JJ's voice sounded small from the dark hallway. "How is he alive? Is he somehow involved in this or is he another victim?"

"We were just discussing that," Rossi said. "To be honest, we don't know. But the fact that he's alive probably means he had something to do with that accident. We knew Pearson had contacts deep within the CIA. Why not Witness Protection? We may have to wait for him and his friend to wake up to know for sure."

Morgan was fuming angry again, "I knew that son-of-a-bitch was no good. Just give me a few minutes with him when he wakes up…I'll get a full confession!"

Hotch kept his face stern, "Morgan, control yourself. This doesn't help Reid."

The team was silent as paramedics can in and assisted in removing the cuffs and seeing to the two men.

Again in control of his emotions, Morgan spoke, "We found Pearson up in the office. He and his secretary were out cold."

Prentiss interjected, "It is so strange. Both were knocked out without a mark on them and no sign of struggle."

"I think whoever it was that tipped Garcia off knew would be in quick and tidied the place up a bit," Rossi mused with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"There must have been someone in the building. I don't know if it is just someone on the inside that betrayed them or what. This person made that back door for Garcia and sent her the link and then made sure that Pearson wouldn't get away. He has slipped by so many times when the CIA has pressed in on him. This time, he was locked in his office, ready to be picked up."

"But how could someone cuff these guys up here, create a server link, slip upstairs and knock out Pearson and the secretary, and leave without alerting any of the workers on the floor?" JJ asked. They all shared in their confusion.

Hotch looked at his team, "I don't know. It could be possible that the CIA had someone able to work from the inside of Black Heart…But that doesn't explain why they alerted us and not them."

Morgan actually let out a little smile, "At least we got the bastard!"

The team nodded in silent and sad agreement.

Prentiss' brain was processing as they continued to "clean up" the warehouse. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Guys…that agent survived the crash. Do you think there is a chance Reid survived too?"

The rest of the team, distracted by the last few minutes hadn't thought of it, shared a look of shock and hope.

JJ asked, "Do you think there's a chance?"

But Morgan was more of a realist and he replied sadly, "If he were, he would have called us by now." The trueness of his words sunk in and instantly the hope was gone and they continued their tasks.

As much as he wished it were true, Morgan held no hope that his friend was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goodnight everybody. Thanks for reading and hope you have a great day tomorrow. See you all here soon.**

~M~


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet". **

**A/N: Anyone else as impressed with my updates as I am? Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review! And a special shout out to CoffeeKitten. Always my first reviewer. So glad you like it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

The BAU team regrouped quickly back at the office. Pearson had regained consciousness and was now in one of their holding rooms, quiet as can be. His men had been rounded up and so far no one was talking, not that they needed to. The two men in the back room had been transferred to the hospital to be checked out.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi stood on the invisible side of the two way mirror looking at their man. Before they could decide on a course of action, Morgan's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Baby Girl. Talk to me."

"_I need all of you in the conference room right now!," _she said quickly with no room for argument. Morgan thought he could hear a tone of excitement in her voice.

"We'll be right there," he hung up the phone and the three men made their way back to the conference room, wondering what else the tech diva had found.

JJ and Prentiss were already there, but clueless as well over the impromptu meeting. Garcia had the biggest smile on her face Morgan had ever seen.

Hotch took the lead, "Garcia, what is it?"

She giggled slightly, "Well as soon as you told me that the US Marshall made it out of the crash alive, I decided to hack the DOD's traffic cams."

Hotch gave her one of his stern looks, but she quickly continued, "You can bust me for it later." She leaned over the keyboard on the table and her fingers flew across it. A video appeared on the television. It was fuzzy, but you could distinctly make out the picture. It was an intersection that was empty.

"Garcia…is this…?" JJ asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, but bear with me on this." Her voice held promise to the team.

Several seconds passed and they watched the light turn from red to green. A black SUV appeared at the bottom of the screen. When it passed into the middle of the intersection, a large utility truck violently struck the side of the SUV from a different direction. The force of the crash knocked the SUV onto its roof and it slide toward the top of the screen.

Tears reached the eyes of some of the team, though they tried to brush them away quickly as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

Two men emerged from the utility truck and slowly walked toward the wreck. The screen was grainy which made it difficult to determine exactly what happened at the SUV, but several moments later a man was supported and walked to the truck and another man was drug to the truck.

"I would know those gangly arms anywhere! That's Reid!" Garcia exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"It appears our 'Marshall' was involved. He got a lot different treatment," Rossi stated.

The video continued to role. A fire had broken out on the underside of the vehicle which was facing the sky. One of the strange men used a gas can to add something to the rest of the underside and ran for the truck, which immediately sped away from the scene. Moments later, the vehicle exploded violently and burned hotly until little remained.

The team let out a collective sigh as they tried to realize what they just saw.

Prentiss spoke, "So Reid survived the accident." They were all trying to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

JJ smiled with Garcia, "He's alive."

But again, Morgan knew that not finding Reid at the warehouse likely meant they had killed him and dumped him somewhere or he was still being held somewhere else.

His voice couldn't reflect the excitement and hope of the others, "If he's still alive…where is he?"

Everyone just looked around. Then the suggestions started to role.

"Maybe he was held somewhere else," JJ offered.

"Maybe he is still in that truck somewhere," Garcia countered.

"Or maybe he went to the hospital to have his broken arm set and his cuts stitched," a voice sounded from the doorway.

Six pairs of eyes instantly reached the figure in the door way.

"Reid!" several of them exclaimed. They all instinctively moved toward him.

Garcia was across the room in an instant. She crushed him in a bone crunching hug, his face scruntched again her chest awkwardly. He flailed his good arm.

"Help!...Anyone," he chuckled.

"Alright, Baby Girl. The kid can't breathe and he's injured," Morgan let himself smile. Their resident genius was alive!

Garcia released her hold and he straightened back up. Everyone took in his appearance. His face had several cuts, some had been stitched and a few traced down to his neck and chest. His arms also had similar marks. It was obvious they were all a result of broken glass from the accident. In addition, he had a bright purple cast on his left arm. Overall, he didn't look too worse for wear.

"Reid…what the hell happened?," Morgan asked. He was trying to use a serious tone, but still couldn't manage to keep the happiness out of his voice. That same happiness was reflected in the glances o ver the rest of the team. Even Hotch was grinning.

Reid sighed, getting ready for the long tale, "Ok, I'll fill you in on everything that happened. But first I have two important questions."

All waited for him to continue.

A look of wisdom and seriousness that was rarely reflected in Reid's face suddenly appeared and startled them, "Did you get him? Pearson? I mean…I tried to make sure he couldn't slip away this time. For all those people he has killed."

Morgan put a hand on his shoulder, "We got him Reid. There was no chance of him getting past us."

"Good," Reid answered and the normal Spencer returned. A grinned cross his face as he held up his shiny new cast, "My second question…Who's first to sign my cast?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Too cutesy? There is one more chapter after this one to help wrap things up. I have a small favor to ask. Does anyone have any ideas for the next installment to the series? I had thought out to this point, but don't really know where to go. Is there anything specific ya'll want to see happen. My only request: I don't do slash of any kind. Other than that, what else should badass Reid do? Let me know what you think.<strong>

**~M~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Unknown Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summary: A new danger is closing in on one of their own. While investigating a new string of deaths, truths with come out. Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid" and "Physics Magic…Bullet".**

**A/N: Well, here is the conclusion to this story. I really enjoyed it and I want to thank all the reviewers! You guys are amazing. I appreciate the suggestions and will try to figure what I want to do with the series as soon as I can. Keep them coming if you think of something brilliant. An now: the conclusion of The Unknown Threat...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"_Who's first to sign my cast?"_

As if anyone would ever get that honor over Garcia. They all knew there was no fight as the tech goddess pulled a silver Sharpie from her pocket. Joy spread among them as they took turns hugging Reid and signing his cast. All smiles were genuine, even Hotch couldn't help it.

After a few minutes, they all sat around the table to hear the story. Morgan sat a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Reid. He snatched it up and sipped greedily.

"Mmm…no caffeine for 24 hours," he took another sip, "I thought my head was going to explode."

The team sat in joyful silence for a few minutes. Rossi finally cleared his throat, "We…thought you were dead Reid."

Staring into his cup, Reid replied quietly, "I know, they told me…I'm sorry you guys had to go through that."

Morgan continued, "And when you weren't in the warehouse…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Looking up at them, Reid answered, "Let me tell you the story."

He recounted the story of the accident and the death of the young Marshall. He recalled being dragged from the wreckage and being taken to the warehouse and held in the tiny room. He told them about his conversation with Pearson in his office and why he had been kept alive.

"Ok, ok, ok….we get all that." Garcia could stand it no longer. "Tell us how you got out. Who rescued you?"

"Rescued me?" Reid asked, a small smile on his face, "No one. I rescued myself."

He was met with raised eyebrows and incredulous stares.

"Oh, yeah," Morgan suddenly said, "You never told them you were a bad ass now." He chuckled at the face Reid made. "Reid mentioned all his 'contract' work but he has also had to do appropriate training for each organization. The kid's better at hand-to-hand combat than Hotch and I put together. And you should see him handle a gun…right, Trip?" He had a good laugh at the inside joke.

"Wait…is this all true Reid?" Garcia couldn't believe it, but the others were so shocked they couldn't say anything.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess. I know how to handle myself anyways."

Prentiss asked, "So…you really got yourself out of the warehouse?" Reid nodded. "This I gotta hear."

Reid was obviously embarrassed with all the attention, "Well, it's not that great a story. I laid out on the floor and pretended I was seriously hurt. Grey, the fake US Marshall, came with the doctor to check me out. I was able to incapacitate them both and handcuff them to the wall…"

"Whoa…how can you play that off as not a big deal?" JJ finally spoke up. "That's incredible!"

Reid just waved his hand, "It's not really. I just have basic training. I see each situation as a series of definite outcomes. I evaluate the situation, account for surroundings and possible variables, then act accordingly. I was just lucky. That's all."

They didn't appear to believe him. They were finally looking at him in a new light for sure.

"Ok, genius Bruce Lee, what about the server link? Was that you too?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, that was me. I knew you would back trace it and find the warehouse. I knew I could trust you guys…I'm never too sure about trusting anyone in the CIA."

"Where did you learn how to do that? You didn't even want an iPad…you…you insist on paper copies of everything!" Garcia shouted, but she was smiling. She asked more in awe than anything else.

Reid leaned toward the table, "Garcia…I have an eidetic memory and you are THE best computer hacker in the world. I have been around you for years now. I had to pick up on a few of your tricks." He shrugged his shoulders, "But don't worry, you could still out hack me any day. And the reason I ask for paper copies is not because I'm technologically challenged. I just prefer paper….and working for the CIA for a while now I know what trouble technology and internet connections can lead to."

Hotch knew he had to reign in the conversation a bit, "So Reid, you locked the two men in the room and created the server link. What happened next?"

"Well, I made a decision at that point that I couldn't let Pearson slip away again. There have been too many times," Reid again took on that faraway look of wisdom that was far beyond his years. "I was able to get to the office during the shift change without a second look. Then I just knocked him out to make sure he would be there waiting when you arrived. And the secretary was just in the way."

"How did you knock them out?" Rossi asked.

Reid actually had some of the light return to his eyes, "That is one of my favorite moves. It is a touch between the shoulder and the neck that makes you black out. It was cool to actually use it…"

"Cool," said Garcia. "Can you show me?"

Reid laughed and shook his head, "I think that would endanger us all!"

"Why didn't you wait for us to get there?" Prentiss asked.

"Well I had a rough idea how many workers were in the building, but I didn't want to risk being discovered and having to get through a hundred people to escape. I just slipped out of the building. Also, when I knocked out Grey in the back room, I jarred my arm really bad. I knew I really needed to get to a hospital. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I intended on calling from the hospital, but by that point the CIA had picked up on your operation and met me at the ER. I had to debrief before they would bring me back here."

Hotch knew what that meant, "So the CIA will be in to claim Pearson I'm guessing."

"They probably already have. We've been in here a while. Sorry guys. I know the FBI busted him…it's just the CIA has been after him longer," Reid said resignedly.

Morgan smiled, "It doesn't matter. We're just glad to have you back kid." He clapped him on the back.

"You are back, right?" JJ asked timidly.

Reid nodded, "Yeah, there is enough information to bury him for centuries. I don't think even the highest paid attorney would want to touch his case. I'm definitely back with you guys. I'm safe now that he is in custody and I've told all of my consult jobs that I need a break from them. I'm going to focus on just this job and maybe take a break."

"Sounds like you deserve it," Rossi said.

"You did good, kid." Morgan added.

Reid smiled and looked at his coffee again, embarrassed at the attention.

They all started to rise from their chairs, when Hotch told them to wait a moment.

"You all have the next three days off," he said with a smile.

"Why?" Morgan asked confused.

"One of your colleagues died. That entitles us all to some down time. Doesn't matter he came back from the dead," he smirked as he added, "I think I'll take Jack to the zoo. Everyone go home and enjoy yourselves." He walked from the room toward his office.

"Nice," said Morgan, "Who's up for a few drinks to celebrate Reid being a bad ass?"

There was a chorus of "I'm in" and "Sure" from around the room. They gave Reid no choice in joining them or not. As they made their way from the room, Garcia giggled, "Ok girls, what can we do to make Reid and Morgan fight? I would love to see Reid take him down."

Reid spoke up, "Wait a minute, I'm injured."

"Whatever, Pretty Boy. Didn't matter to the warehouse of people you took down," then he turned to Gracia, "Forget it mama, I don't feel like getting my ass kicked tonight."

Everyone laughed and cleaned up to leave for the evening. There was joy that they were all still together would face tomorrow, no matter what it may bring.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Michael Pearson sat in a dimly lit solitary cell in a high security prison. He had plenty of time to think in here and plenty of time to lay blame to who had put him here. The only question was: what could be done now? He knew he was facing life in prison without parole.

They allowed him nothing at this point. He would have to earn his way to things like paper, books, television. They would never allow him computer access or even visitors, that he knew.

Absently, his finger traced a shaped on the table, moving around and around in the same shape: the symbol of infinity…

* * *

><p><strong>The End. I don't mean anything ominous about the ending. Just leaving a door open for the future if I ever decide to go that route. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! <strong>

**~M~  
><strong>


End file.
